How I Roll
by arilovexo
Summary: In which, Laura is sick of always being known as the "Innocent Disney Girl" and Ross decides to help her do something to change that image. Ross/Laura


_Okay, here's a new story. Only one chapter long. _

_I don't know where this came from, haha. But I wrote it ages ago. Must have been feeling particularly... well, you know. _

_I'd say enjoy it, but eh, hahaha. _

_I don't own anything. _

* * *

><p>Laura tapped her pen against her nose as she watched the students in her class talk about who was going to become homecoming queen, when she heard something in particular that stood out.<p>

"Laura would never be homecoming queen, she's never here and she's too innocent."

She looked down, as she realized that all she would ever be known in her high school career was innocent. The innocent Disney girl. She didn't like the sound of that since it did sound kind of childish, so she decided that she was going to make herself seem less innocent.

She also decided that she was going to try and catch the eye of a certain co-star of hers to see if it would work out or not.

Smiling to herself, she flipped to a new page in her notebook and began to write down ideas for how she could make herself look less innocent and much more grown-up.

* * *

><p>She stared at herself in the mirror and sighed.<p>

Her plan on making her self look less innocent wasn't working out too well.

She still looked like a Disney princess.

So, she quickly pulled off her outfit and decided to look for a new one try on.

And because she was Laura Marano, the clumsiest person on earth, she got her shirt stuck as she was pulling it off, just as the door opened and she fell over a chair and onto the ground. Groaning, she finally got her shirt off and then threw it to the side, staring up at the person who had walked in.

"Um, hi?" His tone was amused.

"Shut up and help me up," She said and he took her hand in his, pulling her up, so that she was standing again. She tried to straighten herself up, but then realized she was wearing only a bra and boy shorts.

And Ross was standing in the room with her.

Oh and he wasn't saying anything.

At all.

Just staring at her, which, if she was being honest, was making her feel just a little bit intimidated.

"Wow," He blinked and she looked up at him. "You've got a killer body."

She rolled her eyes, "you've seen me in a bikini before, weirdo."

"Yeah, but you're in your extremely hot, sexy underwear, so that's a little different," He said, still staring at her. She blushed and smiled.

"Well, thanks, Ross. As embarrassing as this moment was, you've somehow managed to make it seem less embarrassing, so thanks for that."

He pretended to pop his collar, "it's what I do." She laughed and shook her head, turning around to find a sweater or something to wear over her outfit. She picked up something, but then shook her head as the door opened again. "Oh shit, Laura!" Ross quickly said and took off his hoodie, handing it to her just in time.

They both turned around, Laura with the hoodie wrapped tightly around her and Ross looking wide-eyed.

"Why do you guys look guilty of something?" Calum asked them. "And why is your hair all messed up, Laura? And why does Ross look like he's going to shit his pants?"

"You caught us, yeah." Ross nodded, "we were just talking and um, I gave Laura my hoodie to… keep her warm." He blinked and Laura just gave him a look, he shrugged and gave her a look like, 'you got anything better to say?'

"We were rehearsing the kissing scene," Laura told Calum and was then reminded that she and Ross had a kissing scene coming up soon.

Crap.

"Keep it PG then, it's Disney show," Calum commented, "anyway, Kevin's looking for you both, we're about ready to start the run through."

Ross nodded. "Okay, um, give us a minute?" He asked and Calum nodded.

"Remember to keep it PG!" He shouted as he left the room.

"And ignoring him," Ross sighed, running his fingers through his hair he looked at Laura. "Ready?" He put his hand in between them and she smiled, putting her hand on top of his.

"Steady, can't make it with out ya." She smiled and then they pumped their hands in the air. It was a private pre-show ritual they came up with before the first ever time they filmed the show. They had another one with Calum and Raini and Ross, of course had a completely different one with his band, but this one was just for them. It was more special and intimate that way.

"Good luck out there." He whispered and hugged her. He then broke the hug and slowly walked out of the room.

She then remembered she was still wearing his hoodie and went after him.

"Wait, Ross!" She called, he turned around, "your hoodie."

He winked at her, "keep it. It's hot on you."

She smiled and nodded, her heart beating fast.

And then she walked over to the mirror in her dressing room, staring at herself, she saw wear the hoodie ended and then she saw that she was still just wearing her black lacy bra underneath it.

So, she decided to keep herself looking like that.

She did look less innocent, after all.

* * *

><p>"Hey party people!"<p>

Laura looked up from the script she was reading to see Rydel, Rocky, Riker and Ellington were all walking towards the group on stage.

She smiled at Ross' sister, "hey, Rydel." She gave her a hug, "what are you guys doing here?"

She shrugged, "we were bored and watching you guys rehearse is always fun, so.. here we are." She turned to see Rocky was dancing alongside Ross who was playing the guitar.

"What is he-nevermind," Laura shook her head, waving off Rocky's behavior, which, if she was being honest, was normal for him. She then got an idea, after seeing what Rydel was wearing. "Hey, can I talk to you later?"

"Of course, what about?"

She knew it was the right thing to go to Rydel. Though she hated shopping, she was a true fashionista and knew fashion better than anybody she knew. Which was kind of ironic when she thought about it.

"I just need some fashion advice. And other advice."

Rydel grinned, "alright, meet me in your dressing room as soon as rehearsal is over."

"Yo, Rydel! Ross is telling us about a song he wrote earlier, come here and check it out! It's sick!" Riker called, waving her over.

Rydel smiled at Laura, "excuse me," And with that, she walked towards her brother, while Laura just resumed reading her script, thinking things over for a moment. She looked up to watch Ross for a moment and watched as their eyes connected. He gave her a small smile and she felt her heart flutter, as cheesy as that was.

She remembered the look on his face when she walked onto set, wearing what she was and smiled to herself again.

Yeah, she knew her plan was going to work.

* * *

><p>"Okay girl, spill, what's up?" Were Rydel's first words as soon as she walked into her dressing room. Laura closed the door and then sat down beside her.<p>

"I need to look, less innocent and you know… me." Laura said, "I want to look bolder, sexier, more like my age and not like I'm fifteen anymore."

Rydel nodded, "any particular reason?"

"Um, well, at school, they were talking about homecoming queen and I overheard a couple people say I would never make it because I'm too innocent. And because I'm never technically at school, but that's a whole other separate issue." Laura explained. "So, I'm just trying to make myself seem less like the Disney girl I am."

"If that was true, then half the stuff Ross does on stage wouldn't be allowed, but I see your point," Rydel nodded. She grinned, "okay, so first things first, you have to come over to my house like right now and we'll go through my closet and see what we can do for you."

She blinked, "you're giving me your clothes?"

Rydel nodded, "yeah, I mean, I've got an overload and I'm pretty sure I don't need whatever I have anymore. And if I do, I'll just loan it out to you, no big deal."

Laura smiled, "okay, great, thanks!"

Rydel was silent for a few moment, when she grinned, "and I've got the perfect outfit for you to try on first."

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, are you sure I can pull this off?" Laura asked as she moved to look at herself in different angles in the mirror in Rydel's room.<p>

"Totally! If I can pull that off and trust me, I was also known as the giggly, innocent one in the band, then you can too." She smirked, "I knew that Ellington really like it when I wore it onstage."

Laura's hands went to her boobs, "this bustier you mean?"

She nodded, "and my shoes and I think the skirt," She waved her hand dismissively. "Anyway, though it's not the exact outfit I wore, it'll work."

Laura looked a bit unsure, "are you sure?"

"Yeah, you've just got to believe in yourself." She put her hands on Laura's shoulders and then stared at her in the mirror, "you've got a killer body, girl. Work it."

Laura blushed and looked down, "funny, Ross said that to me earlier."

Rydel got a knowing look in her eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"We were just rehearsing-actually, you know what's it's a really long story." Laura looked down again.

"I'm sure, okay, so… let's get you looking sexified. We're going to test your new look on my brother."

"Which one?"

"Uh, Riker."

Laura quickly shook her head, "no, Ross."

"Why not Riker?"

"Because Ross is my age and I don't know, I feel like that would be awkward since I've kissed Ross a lot for the show and I don't want him to get like jealous or anything." Laura said quickly.

"Why are you rambling?" Rydel laughed, "don't worry, Ross won't get jealous."

Laura just sighed as Rydel began to curl her hair.

She stared at the mirror and looked down at her outfit. She really did feel sexier, maybe not as confident yet, but definitely sexier.

"Okay, let's do it." She said and Rydel smiled.

"Let's get you ready and looking hot then."

* * *

><p>She took a deep breath and then nodded as Rydel gave her a gentle push forward into the living room.<p>

"Ohh! Holy shit that's not fair!" Rocky shouted as Riker, Ryland and Ross protested. "That guy totally fucked that guy over! What the hell?"

"Football is that intense?" Laura asked Rydel who nodded. She just gave her a look like, 'your brothers are crazy,' to which Rydel just nodded in response to.

Ellington had been there as well, but hadn't reacted the same way the brothers had. In fact, he was the first one to see her, a grin spreading across his face as Rydel walked over to him to join him on the couch, sitting on his lap.

"Dude, that's crazy," Ross sighed, shaking his head, he looked up, noticing Laura was in the room and his eyes widened, much like they had earlier when Calum caught them in Laura's dressing room.

Laura looked down and then spun around, "you like?" She asked him.

Ross stood up and walked over to her, "holy shit." He said.

"That doesn't tell me much," Laura responded.

"Holy crap."

"Okay, still not helping."

"Damn."

"Ross!" Laura whined and he smiled at her.

"You look hot." He told her. He leaned in closer to her, "really, really hot."

She looked up at him and smiled, as they shared a moment, but it was soon broken by Rocky.

"Damn girl, you look fiineee." He said and Laura laughed blushing as Ross just turned around to face him.

"She does look good, doesn't she?" He asked, nobody in particular and everyone in the room nodded, except for Laura who just took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm gonna go change."

She turned like she was going to leave, but Ross quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.

"Come watch the game with us," He said and then sat down on the couch, pulling her on his lap.

She had no clue about football, not one, but still, if it meant she got to spend more time with Ross, then she was all for it.

* * *

><p>She showed up to work the next day in a similar outfit to the one she'd been wearing the day before.<p>

Ross had basically stared at her the whole time, so she knew her plan was working.

Since they only had a half day, she had to go back to school, so she did go, in her outfit.

A lot of people were unable to believe it was really here when they first saw her, but soon they grew to just accept the change.

And then, she got another idea.

"Hey, party at my house tonight," She whispered to a classmate and he nodded and told the next person.

She was grateful her parents were out of town that night. Her sister would probably be there, but she didn't think she'd mind a few people at their house for the night anyway.

Smiling to herself, she pulled out her phone and sent a mass text to her hot costar, friends and his band.

_Party at my house tonight, be there or be square._ She then sent him a winky face separately and then put her phone away.

She soon got a response and pulled her phone out again.

_You better bet your ass I'm gonna be there_, was his response along with a smirking smiley.

She smiled to herself again and found herself very excited for that night.

She wasn't sure if her plan was to gain Ross' attention or if it was to prove a point anymore.

But she didn't care.

She was too happy to care.

* * *

><p>Guests started arriving around six at night.<p>

Some brought alcohol (okay a lot did) and though she weaned to know where they had gotten it, she realized, she really didn't care that much.

"Hey sexy lady," She heard and turned around to see Ross was standing behind her. His hands immediately went to her waist and she hugged him.

"You made it!"

"You really think I was gonna miss this? Your moment as a rebel? Hell no."

He was such a flirt, she loved it.

She laughed and then leaned up to speak into his ear, "just wait, you'll get to see just how much of a rebel I can be tonight." She winked at him and she saw the look on his face. Nobody had ever looked at her like that before.

It made her heart beat fast.

She smiled at him and then moved passed him to go grab a drink.

"I can't believe Laura threw this party," She heard a girl say and looked up to see it was a girl from her math class.

"Yeah, but she's still innocent. I doubt she gets drunk today or does something less innocent." The girl's friend responded, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Laura felt anger bubble up, but then, decided that she'd show her. She'd show them.

Looking down at her outfit, she realized it wasn't exactly what she was going for and ran upstairs to change.

* * *

><p>Ross had been talking to Rydel, Calum and Ellington when Laura came back downstairs. Rydel smirked at her and Ellington just grinned.<p>

Calum looked like he was going to pounce on whomever took advantage of her that night.

She walked right up to Ross and tapped his shoulder. He turned around. She smirked, her hand going to the end of her curled hair.

"You like?"

She watched as he checked her out in her short leather skirt, bustier and four inch platform boots.

"I love it," He responded.

"Good then, you won't mind coming to dance with me right?" She asked him.

He shook his head and she smiled, grabbing his hand, she led him into the living room where there were people dancing and started to dance with him. Since he was more of an experienced dancer than she was and knew what he was doing, he pulled her close against his body and grinded his body against hers.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him against her, moving her body as his hands went to her waist and just held her in place.

They were close, they were intimate and it was making her heart beat so fast.

Then the song ended and she looked around to see that they had an audience.

The song switched to a Britney Spears one, her favourite, if she was being honest and she smirked to herself. As she turned around and started to grind her ass into Ross', moving her body against his slowly and sensually as he moved with her.

"I didn't know you could dance like this," He said to her.

She shrugged, "guess there's a lot you still don't know about me," She responded, turning around and grabbing his shirt by the collar and pulling him closer.

"I guess not," He responded back.

He took her hand and then spun her around, she giggled and he dipped her before bringing her back up again. They just stared at each other for a few moments, even leaning in closer, when she felt a tap on her shoulder and had to break away from him.

"What-Vanessa?" Laura looked at her sister questioningly.

"What are all these people doing here?" Vanessa asked her.

"I'm having a party." She responded, "join us!"

"Why?"

And Laura realized the reason. It was kind of stupid when she thought about it.

"I-I don't know." She responded, looking in between Ross and her sister.

"It's not like you to do things like this," Vanessa reminded her. "Everyone's drunk."

"I know, but-" Laura stopped, shaking her head. "Oh my god, I'm such an idiot." And then before Vanessa could say another word, she just turned and ran up the stairs. Ross watched as Vanessa just shrugged.

"You're not gonna shut down the party are you?" He asked.

She shook her head, "why not just have fun?"

He softly laughed, "okay, uh, you do that. I'm gonna go check on Laura, make sure she's okay."

Vanessa nodded, "find out what's going on too."

"I will." He promised and with that, moved through the party and went up the stairs to where he knew Laura's room was.

He knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

* * *

><p>Laura was sitting on the edge of her bed, hugging the pillow to her chest and staring at the floor, when she heard a knock on her door.<p>

"Come in!" She softly called.

It opened and Ross walked inside, shutting the door behind him, the loud music of the party officially muffled.

"Want to tell me what's going on in that pretty head of yours?" He asked her as he walked towards her.

She shook her head, "it's stupid."

"Nothing's stupid, well, except Rocky on football Sundays with his idea that if he dresses up like the team he wants to win, they'll win, but that's neither here or there." She couldn't help but softly giggle at that. "What's up?"

"I overheard some girls at school say I would never in homecoming queen because I was too innocent." She responded.

"So, all this, the party, your sudden change in what you wear, that's all to prove a point?"

"Yeah, I know, lame right?" She asked and she felt a tear slip down her cheek. "Vanessa's right, this isn't me."

"No, it's not, she's right." Ross agreed and Laura looked at him, "but I see where you're coming from, I have the same problem when I perform sometimes."

"How?"

"There's always little kids in the audience, pretty sure they don't want to see the boy they watch on tv practically have sex with his guitar on stage."

She laughed, "that's entertaining though."

"Is it?" He asked her as he sat down beside her. He raised his eyebrow in interest.

"Very." She moved her pillow away and leaned in close to him, her head on his shoulder.

He then looked at her and then at the bed, before he stood up again. He motioned for her to stand with him and she did. He then put one hand on her shoulder and then another on her cheek, wiping away the tear that had fallen.

"I'm going to show you just how not innocent and awesome I think you are," He said, his tone raspy.

She leaned in close to him, her hand on his chest, "you will?" She asked, her voice just as raspy.

He nodded, slowly pushing her back until she was lying on her bed. He hovered above her, his hand trailing along her sides and then leaned in looked in between her eyes and her lips.

"Well, then," She said, her hand gripping his shirt tight. "What are you waiting for?"

With that said, he leaned in and kissed her, at first it was gentle and sweet, but then it started to build as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeper.

He groaned against her lips and pushed himself against her so that she could feel how excited he was.

"Wow, you get excited pretty fast, don't you?" She teased as he bit down on her bottom lip and pulled it back.

"I'm sure you'd like to know just how excited I can get," He winked at her and she felt her breath catch while her stomach flip-flopped.

"Show me," She whispered. "Show me exactly how excited you can get."

"Sure about that?"

"I'm sure," She giggled, her thumb brushing against his lower lip and with that he captured her lips in his once again.

Her hands got tangled in his hair and his hands went to her sides, squeezing her and causing a gasp to come out as he kissed her deeper, running his tongue along hers.

"Damn it, Ross," She moaned.

He smirked against her lips.

"Don't fucking smirk," She moaned again as he started kissing her neck.

"Hey, Laura?"

"Yeah?" She managed to say, as his hands began to travel underneath her skirt.

"As much as I love to hear you curse, since you hardly ever do, try not to say anything but my name and moan okay?"

She moaned loudly as he touched her right where she wanted him to.

"Oh okay," She managed to say.

"Oh and feel free to curse."

"But you just said-"

"Shh," He said, smirking at her as he just kissed her.

"Ross," She moaned as his hand went further up her skirt and he touched her. He looked at her, wide-eyed as she arched her back.

"You're not wearing any underwear!?"

She smirked and shook her head, remembering his rule about her not being able to speak.

"You innocent? My ass," He said and then he pushed two fingers inside of her. She gasped and he started moving in and out of her very fast. She kept moaning his name and though they both knew there was no way anybody could hear them over the music, he kissed her.

She kissed him back, her hand going to his cheek to keep him in place. He kissed her harder and deeper and she bit down on his bottom lip. He felt her start to breathe heavier and knew she was close. So he moved his finger faster, using his thumb to rub her and it wasn't long before she exploded all over his hand.

She breathed deeply as she calmed down and he kissed her. She breathed through her nose and then stood up. She felt something land by her feet and looked at him wide-eyed.

"Am I supposed to be leaking?"

He laughed, "that just means you're still um, orgasaming?" He said it like a question. "I don't think the other word I was going to use is appropriate."

"By who's standards," She asked him, pushing him so that he was sitting down again and she was on his lap, her hand went to his cheek, her other arm wrapping around his neck. She saw him swallow hard, "yours or mine?"

"Um, ours," He answered.

"Not a good enough answer," She responded and then kissed him, her lips pressing against his roughly as her free hand that wasn't keeping her against him, traveled lower until she had managed to unbutton and unzip his jeans.

"How did you do that?" Ross asked, is tone amused as he kissed her again.

"I'm not telling you my secrets." She murmured back, smiling at him. He smiled back at her.

"But I still have so much about you to find out," He reminded her, "why not tell me this one thing?"

"Magic," She answered, pressing her lips against his once more.

"I like the sound of magic," He whispered back. Her hand trailed down his stomach, lower until she was touching him. She jumped a bit since it was the first time she'd ever touched a male's body part like that, but soon relaxed as she started moving her hand, kissing him and forcing him to fall on his back so that she could move her hand easier.

After about a minute or so of Ross' eyes being closed and him moaning, he stopped her.

"What?" She asked, looking up at him through her eyelashes, her eyes narrowed.

"How far are we going to take this?" He asked her.

"Well, I'm naked underneath these clothes so… how far do you want to take it?" She asked him.

"But you're a virgin," He was so surprised she had been so upfront with him like that.

"So, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah, but, who are you and what have you done with Laura?" He asked. "You know, my awkward, gogurt loving, stupid joke laugherer, that's not a word, but I just made it one, best friend?"

She smiled, "very few people have seen this side of me. Meaning only I have seen this side of me, so consider yourself lucky Blondie."

"Holy shit," He threw his head back and breathed deeply.

"I'm still here," She whispered kissing him softly, before he flipped them over so that she was underneath him again.

"You sure?"

She nodded, "I want it to be you. You and me and about thirty of my classmates, your siblings and our friends." He laughed at her joke. "It's our night okay?" She put her hand on his cheek. "This is meant to be."

"Still romantic as ever." He teased her.

"So are you," She responded.

"Okay, if we're going to do this, you're going to leave everything on and I'm going to just pull myself out and we'll just…" He trailed off.

"Don't be nervous."

"Me? Nervous, hi, have we met? I practically have sex with my guitar on stage, or are you not aware of that?" She giggled and pecked her lips. "I'm all good, Bambi."

She laughed as he leaned in to kiss her neck, her hands running through his hair as he positioned himself where he needed to be. He looked at her and they shared a meaningful look, letting the moment pass before he gave her a soft, deep and sensual kiss and then entered her. She gasped as she felt the pain that came from it, but after closing her eyes and breathing in a few times, was able to adjust to it.

She shifted herself beneath him and he groaned, his face going to her neck as he started to move, slowly at first, but it wasn't long before he picked up speed. She was moaning his name, her legs wrapping around him, the heels of the shoes she wore digging in to his back and her nails scratching him through his shirt.

He could honestly say he'd never felt better pain than that in his life.

All too soon, she felt herself nearing towards finishing and did, moaning out his name the loudest he'd ever heard her say it, even when they were just playfully bickering back and forth on set or that evening. The feeling of her finishing and seeing it, made his release come and he hid his face in her neck once again as he thrusted into her one last time and together they lied there, calming down and enjoying the afterglow moments.

"Amazing," She whispered.

He lifted his head from her neck and then slowly kissed her, his lips dry from all the panting and heavy breathing he had done. She didn't care though, in fact, she just giggled and kissed him back.

"Hey," She said and he looked up at her, "would it be overly cheesy of me to say I love you right now?"

"Aren't we the definition of cheesy?" He asked, "and cliche?" He teased.

She blushed and looked down at her body, covered in sweat and her chest was going up and down as she was breathing deeply.

"I love you too," He responded back and then he kissed her again. She realized then that she'd probably never get tired of him kissing her. She loved it too much.

She broke the kiss and looked up, "do we have to go downstairs?"

"Well, yeah, you threw a party, shouldn't you be a good hostess and hang out with your party goers?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"Let Vanessa and Rydel handle it, right now, I just wanna be with you." She told him and with that she kissed him deeply again, shifting her body she felt a shiver go up her spine as she realized he was still inside of her and he was getting excited again.

"I think we can do that," He smiled back and then once his lips were on hers, any other thoughts were thrown out the window.

They just wanted to focus on each other.

* * *

><p>It took an hour, maybe less, for Ross and Laura to finally come back downstairs.<p>

They were greeted by just their siblings, Ellington, Calum, Raini and a few other classmates of Laura's.

"What happened?" Laura asked.

"Some kids got called to go home, but we're still here," Tiffany, a girl in her history class responded. "Hanging out and stuff, you know."

"We didn't drink enough," Laura whispered to Ross and he nodded.

"Wait, hold it," Rydel stopped them from going further, "you guys were up there for an hour."

"Yeah, longest talk ever," Rocky added. "I thought I was growing old, met a penguin on a glacier, ya know, the ush things that happen while I'm waiting for ages."

"Right." Rydel blinked her eyes at her brother.

"Laura, you're glowing!" Raini squealed.

"What did you do a spray tan upstairs or something?" Calum asked.

"Really?" Rydel shook her head. She studied Laura, "wait, that's not a spray tan glow, not that had actually happened," She added, "I know that glow." Her mouth dropped open and she looked in between Laura and her baby brother. "You two had sex!" She pointed in between herself and Ellington, "I always look like that after we have sex."

"Okay, didn't need to know that, thanks for sharing." Riker said and everybody laughed.

"So, I'm right. You two totally had sex!" Rydel squealed and clapped her hands.

"Did we?" Ross asked Laura, teasingly as he wrapped his arm around her. She laughed and leaned against him.

"We might have." Laura said, "okay, we did."

Rydel squealed and hugged them both.

"About time dude!" Riker high-fived Ross.

"Yeah," Laura agreed, she smiled and then kissed Ross' cheek which the girls aww'ed at. "It is about time."

"So is it official?" Ellington asked.

"Not yet," Laura responded.

"But soon," Ross added.

"Yeah," Laura agreed, "very soon." She and Ross shared a smile and then she made a face and he laughed. "Oh and Rydel, thanks for all your help," Laura added, winking at her.

"Anytime." She smiled.

Ross looked at her, "is that why all of your clothes look so familiar?" He asked, Laura nodded. "Huh, weird, didn't see that coming."

Laura laughed and kissed him. "You just keep being you, Blondie."

* * *

><p>She went to school the following Monday and sat down in her usual seat.<p>

"Laura is totally going to win homecoming queen, that party she threw was epic." She heard and smiled to herself.

"Yeah, but she still seems kind of innocent though."

Laura turned around, "you do know I'm right here right?"

The girls nodded.

"And as for the innocent part, you should talk to Ross about that one." She smiled, winked and then turned back around again, smiling to herself.

She wasn't so innocent anymore.

That was for sure.

* * *

><p>"So," Ross said as they laid in the back of his mother's Prius, something they both found was comfortable.<p>

"So.." Laura trailed off.

"Guess what?" He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head.

She smiled, "what?"

"I think you're the most amazing girlfriend ever."

"I'm a girlfriend?"

He nodded, "maybe a little dorky still, but adorable, so yeah. Amazing girlfriend."

"Your logic confuses me, but I into it, I like it." Laura smiled at him and kissed him.

"Okay girlfriend?"

"Okay boyfriend."

And as he kissed her again, she realized she really didn't have anything to prove after all. She probably always be known as the innocent Disney girls to outsiders, but to everyone who was close to her, it didn't matter. She would be known as anything but innocent and that was more okay with her. Especially if her boyfriend was the only one who got to see that side of her.

She was happy. And that's all she wanted in life, was happiness.

She was certain she had finally gotten it.

* * *

><p><em>So, that happened. Haha. Rydel in this story makes me giggle.<em>

_Anyways, reviews would be rad and awesome. So, like Rawesome. _

_You guys rule and if you've read up to here, say something like otter. Fun fact, otters are my absolute fav animals, second to zebras and pugs. _

_Okay, I have to go now, but much love! xx_


End file.
